1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental implant device and a correction device therefor. More specifically, the invention relates to a dental implant device, in which the sleeve of an artificial tooth crown is coupled to the sleeve resting grooves formed on the outer circumferential surfaces of an abutment and a solid screw, the abutment and the solid screw coupled to a fixture implanted into an edentulous site of a jawbone, so that a screw-loosening problem can be prevented. The invention also relates to a correction device used for the dental implant device, which allows the exact locations of the abutment and the solid screw in an oral cavity to be transferred to a working model.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a dental implant is a substitute itself for a lost natural tooth, or a dental operation, in which a screw shape fixture is secured to the jawbone and fused with the jawbone for a predetermined period of time, and then an abutment, i.e. a coupling part, and a prosthesis such as an artificial tooth crown are fixed to the fixture so as to restore the original function of a tooth.
An example of the dental implant described above is “Dental Implant Structure”, Korean Patent Application No. 2002-0027055, filed by the present inventor.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional dental implant.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dental implant comprises: a fixture 1 having a screw coupling hole 1a formed at the inside thereof along the central axis thereof by a predetermined depth, the fixture being opened at the upper end thereof, and a threaded screw 1b formed on the outer circumferential surface thereof; an abutment 2 coupled to the upper end of the fixture 1 and having a locking slit 2a formed at the upper portion of the outer circumferential surface thereof; a screw 3 coupled to the screw coupling hole 1a of the fixture 1 through the abutment 2 and having a sleeve inserting groove 3a formed at the upper portion thereof to be connected to the locking slit 2a of the abutment 2; and a locking sleeve 4 or a general screw 3b, the sleeve fitted into both the locking slit 2a of the abutment 2 and the sleeve inserting groove 3a of the screw 3.
In addition, a coupling part 1c of a polygonal shape is formed at the upper end of the fixture 1 and a corresponding recess part 2b is formed at the lower end of the abutment 2, such that the coupling part 1c and the recess part 2b are coupled to each other, thereby preventing rotation of the abutment 2 when the abutment 2 is coupled to the fixture 1.
In addition, an artificial tooth crown coupled to the outside of the abutment 2 is set up through the following steps which are not described in the conventional application.
FIGS. 2 to 6 show a conventional operation process of a dental implant.
First, the fixture 1 is implanted into an edentulous site of a jawbone and firmly coupled to the jawbone in 6 months or so if the jawbone is in the upper jaw, whereas 4 months or so are required if it is in the lower jaw. (refer to FIG. 2)
With the fixture 1 being firmly fixed as above, a dental analog 5 is coupled to the fixture 1 and an impression 6 is taken. (refer to FIG. 3)
With the impression 6 being taken, a wrap analog 7 is coupled to the dental analog 5 which is embedded in the impression 6, and with a silicon 8 of a gum shape being coupled to the impression 6, a working model 9 is formed by filling plaster. (refer to FIG. 4)
With the working model 9 being formed as above, the impression 6 is separated, and the work is performed with the crown 10 being fixed to the working model 9.
At this point, with the abutment and the screw being coupled to the wrap analog 7 which is fitted into the working model 9, the crown 10 is coupled. (refer to FIG. 5)
Then, with the abutment 2, the screw 3, and the locking sleeve 4 being coupled to the fixture 1 inside an oral cavity, the crown 10 is fixed to the outside of the abutment 2. At this point, cement is used to bond the abutment 2 and the crown 10. (refer to FIG. 6)
However, a conventional implant structure has problems described below.
First, in a conventional operation procedure using a screw, the crown 10 cannot be free from the screw-loosening problem.
Second, since the a thread of the conventional implant fixture 1 is connected to an inner screw, due to the mechanical tolerance between the thread of the fixture 1 and the dental analog 5, the tolerance made during the process of transferring to the working model 9, the crown 10 manufactured at the working model 9 does not fit inside the oral cavity.
Third, conventionally, since the abutment 2 and the crown 10 are bonded by cement, when the screw comes loose, the crown 10 must be broken to tighten the screw again, and, furthermore, the screw-loosening problem occurs again.